


the radiance of impatience.

by W1LK1TY



Series: nsfw things :D [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Quackity, M/M, alex is impatient, light nsfw, quackblade, technokity, top technoblade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W1LK1TY/pseuds/W1LK1TY
Summary: a short light nsfw between technoblade and quackity.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade/Alexis | Quackity, Technoblade/Alexis | Quackity
Series: nsfw things :D [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024498
Comments: 11
Kudos: 239





	the radiance of impatience.

a breathy sigh escapes his lips as he tilts his head to the side, allowing techno more space to brush his warm lips across. techno loses himself in the moment, his senses overflowing with the scent of his cherry blossom and milky yogurt shampoo that alex insists on using and the sweet taste of sweat glossing over his skin, making him look satiny in the yellow hues of the sun.

"techno," alex says, dipping in fingers into the waistband of techno's boxers, tugging them forward with a slight whine in his tone.

techno chuckles, pulling away from the area he was bombarding with kisses to place another, gentler kiss on the corner of his mouth. "getting there."

"well, get there faster." his tone impatient, whiny and bratty, and, needy.

techno shushes him, cupping his face in his hands. he stares down into alex's softened, honeyed eyes, feeling his heart twist against his ribcage in the most blissful way, warmth flooding the pit of his stomach.

he feels as though he's standing back on that court, eyes meeting alex's for the first time. short, petite build. soft, smooth, and ravened hair. freckles you could barely notice like a fawn's cheeks, sprouting from the smoldering heat. he shot him a smile and it reminded techno of suburban lawns with grass so green it hurt your eyes. yet, despite that, the need to take his face in his palms and kiss him like the ocean kisses the shore ate away at him from that day forward.


End file.
